Digital images such as digital photographs may be generated, for example, using a digital camera and stored in non-volatile memory (such as flash memory) of the digital camera. Conventionally, the digital camera and/or the non-volatile memory may be physically taken to a photo-processing lab where the digital images can be downloaded and printed. In an alternative, the digital images can be downloaded from the digital camera and/or non-volatile memory thereof to a computing device (such as a desk top computer, a laptop computer, a hand-held computer, etc.), for example, at the user's home or business. Once the digital images have been downloaded to the user's computing device, the digital images may be organized and/or printed using a printer coupled to the user's computing device. In another alternative, the digital images on the user's computing device may be transmitted over a network (such as the Internet) to a remote photo-processing lab to obtain prints of selected ones of the digital images.
As discussed, for example, in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0131765, preprogrammed software running on a user's computer may enable the user of the software to easily and automatically connect with the server of a remotely located photographic service provider. The preprogrammed software greatly simplifies both the ordering of photographic goods and services from the service provider and the sharing of images with friends and family. The software provides a unified user-interface that enables a subscriber to compose an order for prints or for image sharing quickly and completely, without first establishing a communication connection from the user's computer to the service provider. Once the order has been completed off line, it will be uploaded automatically to the service provider at a pre-arranged time without requiring the further attention or action of the subscriber. The pre-programmed software also incorporates an accounting system which allows orders to be placed using previously established credit, without the necessity of carrying out a separate financial transaction for each order. The software also comprises an order database of stored pre-routed addresses that can be used for sharing of images either by email or conventional mail. As a result of combining all these steps, the user can choose images, select the people with whom they wish to share from a list of names, and by simply selecting an option to “proceed”, be assured the software will automatically cause the server of the photographic service provider to carry out actions that deliver the images to the recipients via email or hard copy prints via postal mail without the sender having to perform any additional steps. At the same time the status of the user's credits in his account is updated automatically.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0004845 discusses accumulating a collection of images received from an originator in a server, where the collection of images is associated with a recipient. A printing of the images included in the collection of images is implemented when a total number of the images included in the collection of images breaches the print quantity. The disclosures of U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0131765 and 2005/0004845 are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
Notwithstanding the methods discussed above, there continues to exist a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for obtaining prints of digital images.